


Catdog, Catdog, Cat-diggidy-dog

by TaylorLL



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-19
Updated: 2015-07-19
Packaged: 2018-04-10 03:28:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4375445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaylorLL/pseuds/TaylorLL
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is almost no evidence suggesting Vulcans and felines share a common ancestor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Catdog, Catdog, Cat-diggidy-dog

In the privacy of their quarters, Spock let out a soft sigh.  He was slowly becoming more and more frustrated with his mate’s antics.

“Jim, dogs are restless and high maintenance.  We would not be able to properly care for it aboard a ship.” He tried to explain logically.  Somehow, he should have been able to deduce that logic would not work on the human.  It never had and sometimes Spock wondered why he continued trying.

“We are not getting a cat.  It’ll try to, I don’t know, kill me while I sleep?!” The human exclaimed.

“Jim…”

“No!  We had a barn cat when I was little and it  _hated_  me.  I don’t want one just because you feel a familial pull!”

Spock felt the edges of his lips pull down, but fought to maintain a straight face.  “There is almost no evidence suggesting Vulcans and felines share a common ancestor.”

Jim shook his head.  “In addition, dogs are easily trained.  We could get a german shepherd or a border collie or some sort of sheepdog, you know, a working breed.  There senses are keener than yours, we could take them on away missions.”

Spock raised an eyebrow incredulously.  “And you believe Starfleet Command will approve?” He questioned to be met with Jim’s displeased silence.  The human knew he was right.  Although their request for a pet had been approved, they were given a weight limit of 20 pounds.  The possibility of a sehlat was negated and they would be unable to keep a large dog of any sort.

The Vulcan reached out and took Jim’s hands in his own.  “We have shore leave in three days.  Perhaps we could go to a shelter and you can pick out a feline most suited to you?”

Kirk sighed but nodded, squeezing Spock’s hands.  “Yeah, maybe the cat will even like me more than you.” He teased.

“We shall see.”

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on tumblr for more! treksanity.tumblr.com


End file.
